The invention relates to a method and apparatus for a surgical, reversible sterilization of females.
As is generally recognized, birth control has been relied upon as the principal means to control over-population in the world. In the field of birth control the prevention of conception is considerably more acceptable for controlling population growth than for females to submit themselves to abortion. However, the methods heretofore proposed for contraception have had inherent drawbacks which limit their applicability and effectiveness. Ideally, contraception should be 100% effective in preventing conception; it should not rely on will power and should not interfere with the sexual relationship; and it should be simple and low in cost. It should not have harmful, psychological side-effects. A very important feature of an ideal contraceptive method is that it be reversible so that it can be resorted to for family planning so that addition children may be had if desired.
Numerous techniques of contraception have been employed. Birth control pills for instance, have disadvantages and are controversial. Mechanical devices such as condoms, diaphragms and vaginal foams are awkward and unreliable. Additionally, surgical methods have included rings, clamps and plugs of various types. Also interuterine devices have fallen out of favor because of other disadvantages. Surgical techniques so far employed have had a common failing. They interfere with, block, or damage the transport mechanism of the Fallopian tubes. Stated another way, injury is caused to the celliated cells and/or to the muscular layer of the tube, or the surgical technique may effect complete separation of a portion of the tube. In addition, other techniques have been too complicated for the average operator in that they require sophisticated equipment either to install or attach a device, or to cut or coagulate the tube. These methods are not really reversible because of the injury they cause to the transport mechanism. It is not maintained that all of the techniques which purport to be reversible are not in fact so, but, injuries to those parts of the Fallopian tubes above identified are not usually reparable and therefore reduce the patient's chances of become pregnant again.